Disturber part 2
by Rassiumins
Summary: Minseok yg memuja Kris? Maniak Kris, tapi Sehun berbakat mencuci otak, "Hyung kita harus pergi ketaman hiburan, membeli bubble tea, bergandengan tangan dan naik bianglala berdua ! " [EXO FAN FICTION, SEQUEL OF DISTURBER, HUMOR, ROMANCE, XIUHUN, HUNMIN, YAOI, BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR]


**DISTURBER part 2**

rassiumins

**EXO FAN FICTION**

CASTS : Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, XiuHun, all member EXO (mostly just mentioned )

LENGTH : Oneshoot, 2292 words

RATING : T

GENRE : Romance/Humor

WARNING : Yaoi, Boys love, crack pair

**Standart Disclaimer applied**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A disturber who wants you

.

.

.

.

sepertinya ada yg salah memberikan informasi kepada dewa cupid, setelah selama ini Kim Minseok berdoa dan memohon demi panah cinta yg jatuh ke dadanya atas nama Kris, tapi ternyata dewa itu tidak menyambungkan panah satunya ke dada pria kanada itu, melainkan ke dada seorang bocah yg berasal dari Bucheon, namanya?

Oh jangan Minseok enggan menyebut nama bocah itu, mengingatkannya pada siksaan dari kata-kata mengiris yg membuat tekanan darahnya naik sampai ambang batas,

Satu bocah yg memberikan berbagai macam perasaan pada Minseok

Minseok sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lemari ketika ponselnya berdering,

Menyeret langkahnya mendekat ke nakas disamping ranjangnya, tempat benda tipis putih itu diletakkan, lalu mengernyit setelah melihat kearah layar,

_Sehun Oh calling….._

Minseok menyempatkan dirinya menengok kearah jam digital persegi besar berhiaskan wajah Kris disana, pukul 20.00 KST, sebelum kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya, ada sedikit kecemasan, bagaimanapun anak diseberang telepon ini adalah orang yg harus diwaspadai tingkah lakunya, menelponnya saat ini pun membuat Minseok merasa berada dalam set adegan misteri, bukan tidak mungkin Sehun meledakkan petasan, tabung gas atau bom dari sana dengan menekan tombol loupspeaker kan? Atau membacakan puisi cacian tentang Kris? Sehun memang anak yg sulit ditebak, bocah yg memaksa untuk dipanggil pria, yg masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan membawa bekal, tapi berani mengatakan kata cinta dihadapan Minseok, bahkan mengajaknya berkencan,

Semua orang menganga tak terkecuali Minseok,

Syukurlah kafe selalu lulus dalam inspeksi kebersihan sehingga menjamin tidak akan ada lalat yg harus diwaspadai ketika mereka menganga lebih lebar lagi saat detik selanjutnya pria mungil ini menyetujui ajakan Sehun

Minseok yg memuja Kris?

Maniak Kris

Minseok yg menganggap Kris adalah, udara, air, jiwa, hati,cinta dan hidupnya

Kim Minseok?

"_ini harus dicatat dalam buku sejarah Korea !"_ usul Junmyeon dengan suara bergetar memecah keheningan

Minseok bersumpah dia tak tahu kenapa mulutnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan kata mengiyakan

Minseok yakin,Sehun menggunakan sihir

Baekhyun juga yakin begitu..

.

Setelah dering ketujuh Minseok memberanikan diri menekan tombol hijau di layar, menahan nafasnya

"_yeobboseyo? " _sapa Minseok ragu

"_yeobboseyo, Hyung ? " _balas suara diseberang sana, terdengar familiar ditelinga Minseok, tapi lebih berat dengan sedikit serak, tapi hanya ada satu orang setahu Minseok , yg selalu melafalkan huruf s' seaneh ini,

"_Se…hun? "_ panggil Minseok hati-hati,

"_ya? "_

terdengar suara seperti orang menarik nafas dengan hidung penuh ingus,

"_ada apa ? "_

"_Hyungg~ hicks…." _

Itu adalah nada anak kucing milik Sehun yg ampuh dapat mengabulkan permintaannya bila sudah berkumandang, Minseok menarik nafasnya lagi, ini harus diwaspadai

"_Hyung?~ Minseok Hyung~… hicks…"_

"_Sehun? Kau kenapa? "_

Anak diseberang menarik hidung penuh ingusnya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian berbicara _"kau ingat besok kita berkencan ? "_

Darahnya berdesir,

Bagaimana mungkin Minseok melupakan kata keramat yg dianggapnya dosa itu, apa yg direncanakan anak ini

"_i..ya, kenapa? "_

"_kita harus pergi ketaman hiburan, membeli bubble tea, bergandengan tangan dan naik bianglala berdua ! "_

Bergandengan tangan? Oh ini rencana anak itu

"_ah… ? "_ Minseok tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"_aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku,kencan romantis, kita akan bersenang-senang berdua sampai malam!"_

Memperkenalkan pada teman-teman?

"_eum tunggu Sehun, kurasa ada yg- "_

"_itu adalah rencana yg bagus bila flu sialan, ujian brengsek dan kakak jelek ini tidak datang menghalangi !"_

"_huh ? "_

Dia tidak mendengar Sehun mengumpat tadi kan ?

Sehun dan mulut apinya

"_Oh Sehun! Jaga ucapanmu! "_ kenapa mudah sekali anak ini berbicara kata yg tak sepantasnya dilontarkan pada orang yg lebih tua, Minseok merasa telinganya sudah tercemar sejak mengenal Sehun, betapa ia ingin meninju hidung anak ini

"_bicara yg lebih pantas pada orang yg lebih tua ! "_

Minseok mendengar suara orang bersin berkali-kali

"_sebenarnya apa maksudmu heum? Katakan dengan jelas atau aku akan menutup teleponnya ! "_

"_jangan Hyung~"_

Bersin lagi

"_kau tahu aku sangat sedih, besok hari sabtu dan aku terserang flu"_

"_aku tahu, aku bisa mendengarnya "_ rasanya seperti atap apartemennya tersingkap, Minseok bisa melihat secercah sinar harapan dengan jelas!

"_dan Luhan Hyung tahu hari senin besok aku mengikuti ujian, " _suara Sehun dari seberang terdengar lemah dan menyedihkan

"_dia melarangmu pergi ? "_

"_iya …hicks" _

Wow wow Minseok tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia merasa lega

"_Hyung pasti kecewa, maafkan aku "_

Astaga Sehun darimana kau mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, Minseok bahkan lebih dari sekedar bahagia! Ia mengangkat tangannya keatas dan berputar

"_tidak… eum maksudku…. Sehun sebaiknya kau mendengarkan apa kata Luhan, aku setuju dengannya-"_

"_TIDAK!"_

Sehun berteriak seakan bisa memecahkan dinding

"_tidak usah berteriak!_ " Minseok meringis mengusap telinganya, lalu beranjak memindahkan ponsel ketelinga satunya

"_dengar Sehun,kau sedang sakit, kau harus beristirahat , dan ujianmu itu sangat penting!"_

"_tidak! Hyung tak tahu berapa lama aku merencanakan semua ini !" _

"_aku tahu, tapi ini demi masa depanmu, Luhan benar!"_

"_aku bisa mengikuti ujian susulan bulan depan!"_

"_tapi kau akan terlambat mengikuti ujian masuk universitas !"_

"_tidak! Tiket nya akan hangus, itu juga tiket untuk full reservasi restoran didalam Hyung!"_

Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Lotte World tempat mereka berencana pergi adalah tempat hiburan indoor yg mewah, dan memesan full reservasi restoran didalam adalah hal yg patut dipertanyakan untuk anak seusia high school yg hanya bekerja paruh waktu, Luhan memang mempunyai mobil dan apartemen pribadi, tapi bukan orang yg mungkin memberikan uang saku berlebihan untuk adiknya, ia tidak sekaya itu, lagipula hanya untuk berbagi parfum saja pria itu sudah menemukan alasan untuk bisa mencekikmu, apalagi membayarkan reservasi ditempat mewah, _just impossible_

"_bisa kau jelaskan ? "_

"_ehm.. ah.. itu.. " _

"_ceritakan padaku ! "_ tekan Minseok,

"_aku.. kau tahu aku itu cerdas.. jadi… "_ Minseok mempersiapkan pendengarannya jikalau nanti Sehun bercerita ia telah merampok bank,

"_aku bertaruh dengan temanku untuk…yahh..sudahlah..yg penting aku-"_

"_kau berjudi ? "_

"_tidak seperti itu, aku bahkan belum cukup umur untuk masuk bar judi ! aku mendapatkannya dengan cara yg sportif ! "_ sanggah Sehun

"_cara sportif ? "_

"_sudahlah, tak usah dibahas Hyung.. bukan itu intinya aku menelpon! "_

Minseok menggeleng, ia harus memberitahu Luhan agar lebih ketat mengawasi perilaku adiknya,

"_kau memeras seseorang ? "_

"_tidak! Tentu saja tidak! aku tidak seberandal itu Hyung! "_

"_aku juga tidak mencuri !"_ pekik Sehun sekali lagi seakan tahu apa yg ada dipikiran Minseok _"sudah kubilang aku ini cerdas, aku bisa mendapatkan segalanya bila aku mau, aku juga bisa membiayai pernikahan kita sekarang kalau Hyung memaksa! "_

Astaga anak ini, Luhan saja bercerita harus repot-repot memeluknya bila hujan petir datang, bagaimana bisa ia membicarakan pernikahan? Dan Minseok tak mungkin memaksa untuk menikah dengan Sehun, haloo? Terimakasih Minseok masih mencintai Kris, walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering memikirkan Sehun, anak itu berbakat mencuci otak

"_Hei-"_

"_kita tetap pergi sabtu ini !"_ bersin, bersin,bersin lagi

"_TIDAK!,"_ tegas Minseok menaikkan suaranya _"segera minum obatmu, pergi tidur segera, persiapkan ujianmu sebaik-baiknya, kita bisa pergi lain waktu !"_

"_aaahhh~ hicks…Hyung…..hicks "_

Anak kucing ini mendengking lagi,

"_tidak usah merajuk Sehun, dengarkan Hyung! Pergilah istirahat sekarang"_

"_Hyung~, Minseok Hyung~ …."_

"_sekali tidak, tetap tidak! "_  
_"aahh~ Hyung~…aku tidak akan sembuh jika tak bisa bertemu denganmu besok "_

Berusaha merayu ? _"maka dari itu cepat minum obat !"_

"_tidak akan sembuh! Kita harus bertemu besok, sebelum aku mengambil cuti untuk ujian selama 2 minggu"_

Dua minggu tanpa Sehun? Kiranya itu kan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan untuk Minseok

"_Luhan melarangmu! Obat dan tempat tidur, sekarang!"_

"_Hyung~ tolong mengertilah…" _

Seandainya Sehun mengerti kalau sebenarnya Minseok tak ingin besok atau hari-hari yg lain pergi berkencan dengan Sehun, ohh Kris tolong aku…

"_tidak! Aku seperti ini demi diri mu !" _

"…_.demi diriku? "_

"_ya! "_ ia harus sedikit membual

Minseok mendengar Sehun mengelap ingusnya lagi _"benarkah ini demi diri ku ? "_

"_tentu saja! Karena itu kau-"_

"_kalau begitu temani aku belajar besok ! "_

"_app…..a?"_

"_kita rubah rencananya, temani aku belajar dirumah besok, dengan itu aku tetap bisa belajar dan berkencan sekaligus!"_

Sepertinya Minseok salah memilih strategi

"_hei, Sehun kau-"_

"_bukankah itu rencana yg hebat? Kudengar Hyung hebat dalam Astronomi "_

Berada didalam rumah berdua hanya dengan Sehun? Itu bencana

"_tidak, Sehun belajarlah sendiri, kau harus berkonsentrasi "_

"_aku mau belajar bersamamu !"_

"_aku sibuk "_

"_sibuk apa? Tidak, Hyung harus menemaniku belajar! " _

Sehun mewarisi sifat tiran Luhan,

"_tidak Sehun "_ Minseok memijat pelipisnya merasa pusing, tampaknya ini tidak akan menjadi percakapan yg singkat,

"_kenapa? Hyung bilang ini demi diriku ?"_

"_iya, tapi aku tak mau menganggu waktu belajarmu.."_

"_Hyung tidak menganggu, aku akan sangat senang, karena itu datanglah besok!"_

"_tidak!"_

"_kenapa?"_

"_tidak, aku bilang tidak Sehun!"_

"_bisa berkata selain kata Tidak ? "_

"_Tidak! Kau hanya ingin berkata tidak hari ini!"_

"_Hyung tidak sayang padaku!"_

Urat kepala Minseok seperti tertarik

Memang dia pikir Minseok ini pacarnya, sulit sekali meladeni anak ini,

"_aku sayang padamu, karena itu aku memikirkan masa depanmu!_ " kau pembohong yg buruk Minseok, hati-hati dengan itu

"_temani aku belajar besok!"_

"_TIDAK! TIDAK TIDAK DAN TIDAK!"_ ia membentak

anak itu mengerang dengan suara keras, sebelum terdiam, Minseok mengecek layar ponsel untuk memastikan mereka masih tersambung, dan masih melihat detik summary yg masih berjalan, Gemuruh suara nafas Sehun yg sedari tadi naik turun terdengar mendadak hilang, demikian juga suara bersin dan suara ingus yg mewarnai percakapan mereka beberapa menit yg lalu, 1 detik, 2 detik, 5 detik menjadi senyap, sepi

"_Sehun? "_

Semoga saja Sehun tidak pingsan _"Sehun? "_

" _Oh Sehun?"_

"_I wanna cry !"_ jerit suara diseberang sana, ahh itu dia dan ow terdengar sarat ancaman

"_it doesn't work on me !" _

"_let see.."_

Masih ingat tentang permintaan Sehun untuk disebut pria? Huh sekarang saja dia mengancam akan menangis, apa-apaan, berapa usianya,? Dia pikir masih berusia 10 tahun? Kekanakan sekali, dia pikir itu akan mempengaruhi Minseok ? oh tidak, tentu saja tidak, lebih baik dia mencari informasi dan menulis blog tentang Kris besok di hari liburnya, daripada harus berurusan dengan Sehun, kencan di tempat ramai saja sudah harus diwaspadai, anak itu merencanakan bergandengan tangan malah, apalagi kencan di rumah, Luhan selalu libur hari Jum'at, jadi mereka hanya akan berdua di rumah besok

Berdua? di rumah? Bersama Sehun? Anak itu pasti tak hanya minta bergandengan tangan, Minseok bergidik

Uh dan kenapa anak ini sekarang? Katanya akan menangis? Mana suaranya? Minseok tak yakin anak ini bisa menangis, dengan wajah dan tingkah lakunya yg bagaikan batu, membayangkan cerita Luhan tentang Sehun yg harus dipeluk ketika hujan saja Minseok sudah tak sanggup, bagaimana bisa berandal takut petir? Haha, sepertinya Sehun sedang berusaha mengeluarkan air matanya sekarang, Minseok yakin ia tidak akan bisa, ancaman yg sia-sia, lebih baik ia menutup sambungan telepon, kembali sibuk merapikan lemarinya, itu lebih baik, semua ini hanya membuang waktu, mereka tidak berjodoh, itu pasti, Minseok hanya berjodoh dengan Kris, Sehun hanya-

"_Minseok ! "_

ia baru saja akan menekan tombol end, mengernyit,

"_Minseok ! "_

Minseok menempelkan ponselnya semakin dalam, ia merasa ada yg aneh dengan suara yg tengah memanggilnya, bukan suara Sehun,

"_Ya! Minseok ! kau masih disana ? ini aku Luhan !"_

Suara Luhan

Oh demi biji kopi paling pahit sedunia,

Rasanya Minseok tahu apa yg direncanakan otak licik Sehun!

"_Luhan ?_ "

"_ya, ini aku! apa yg kau lakukan pada adik ku? "_

"_Sehun? Kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa ! aku hanya menyuruhnya istirahat ! dia sedang sakit bukan ?"_

"_kau mencoba berbohong ? dia tak pernah menangis seperti itu sebelumnya ! apa yg kau katakan padanya ? _

Tunggu, menangis?

_"Sehun menangis ? sejak kapan? Aku tak mende-"_

terdengar suara orang merintih dari seberang, "_ugh dadaku sakit sekali, Luhan Hyunggg, Minseok Hyung jahat sekali padaku …"_

Apa-apaan !

"_apa yg dia katakan padamu Sehuna ? " _teriak Luhan dari kejauhan, Minseok bisa mendengarnya

"_tidak Minseok Hyung tidak melakukan apapun, aku yg salah, aku yg salahh, ugh dadaku sakitt "_

What the ... ! Minseok menganga, dia mendengar sebuah drama kacangan dengan aktor yg luar biasa,

"_Minseok, kau tahu Sehun menangis bergulingan di lantai, dia-"_

"_Luhan Hyung jangan salahkan pada Minseok Hyung…. Unggg"_

Minseok ingin sekali menginjak leher seseorang

"_ah, baiklah aku tidak tahu apa yg telah kau katakan padanya, tapi kau tahu kan dia adik kesayanganku Minseok? "_

Sudah berapa kali dalam beberapa menit ini Minseok mendengar ancaman? ia menelan salivanya yg terasa penuh duri

"_for God'sake, I just told him to rest ! "_

"_then? Should I believe it? "_

Persahabatan selama belasan tahun rusak oleh ulah anak berwajah sinar matahari, sinar matahari darimana? Dia api neraka !

"_Luhan, dengar ak- "_

"_lakukan sesuatu agar Sehun ku berhenti menangis, oh apa bahu mu sudah sembuh Minseok? "_

Tubuh Minseok mendadak menegang, setelah percobaan pembunuhan beberapa hari lalu, ia mendapat cengkraman hebat di bahu oleh Luhan yg berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya, itu menyakitkan, tapi apa yg kau harapkan bila berencana membunuh adik rusa liar ? beruntung Minseok tidak dicekik juga dari belakang, Minseok mengelus bahunya yg masih berbekas dengan sebelah tangannya, merinding

"_Sehun berlebihan Luhan _! "

Luhan berdecak dari seberang sana, Minseok masih mendengar suara isakan dari calon aktor pemenang piala oscar, dan suara seperti barang berjatuhan,

"_Suruh dia berhenti berulah ! "_ jerit Minseok

"_Sehuna?! Ya Tuhan kau menyedihkan! Katakan apa yg harus kami lakukan agar kau berhenti !"_

"_aku ingin belajar ditemani Minseok Hyung besok….unggg "_

sungguh briliant

"_kau dengar itu Minseok ? "_

"_kau tak bisa-"_

"_apartemenku di lantai lima nomor 87, kukira kau masih ingat "_

Skak mat

yah

Minseok berharap datang gempa hingga atap roboh menimpanya, tubuhnya mendadak lemas

Setelah beberapa detik gemerisik yg tidak jelas, dan obrolan dengan bahasa mandarin dari Luhan dan Sehun, Minseok mendengar derai tawa mengalun dari jauh, bagi nya, itu adalah sangkakala

"_yeah Minseok Hyung ? aku tunggu besok pukul 10 ya? Aku juga menyayangi mu, bye ! "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Pretty to be continued

* * *

Haiii~ maafkan saya sudah terlalu lama

Pekerjaan selalu~ TT hehee but saya ingin kembali dengan HunMin disini…..**REVIEWW** please

Ini adalah squel dari cerita sebelumnya, baca dulu cerita awal baru baca ini^^ dan Rencananya akan saya buat chapter, :3 beritahu saya pendapat kalian

Terimakasih sebelumnya atas kesediaan kalian membaca ef ef saya, love u

Hav a nice day guys, sehat selalu^^

Salam hangat

_rassiumins_


End file.
